a rose in the wind
by Gian uchiha
Summary: two roses lay on the ground one is always blown away by the wind, the strongest will stay... NaruXSaku, character death
1. a rose that was carried away

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…

Well this is my first fic… im not sure if its to good I started writing this because I was bored… :3

A rose in the wind

Chapter 1

Sasuke's POV

"ARGH!" I cried

it was late in the night, a strange figure appeared out of the nowhere and slashed me with a kunai

"Who the hell are you?!" I shouted at him

"you still haven't recognized me?!" he responded

" OF COURSE NOT! I HAVENT SEEN YOUR FACE!!" I said to him while glaring at the strange person

he walked out of the shadows with a huge evil grin on his face which showed his huge fangs, his nails were long and his face had whiskers and his eyes were intense

"now do you recognize me?!" he said

"NARUTO!!" I shouted

"why, sasuke, why did you break everyone's heart?!" he said

"I am an avenger naruto… My quest for power is endless, my hunger for the death of my brother, and restoring my clan, I SEEK POWER! OROCHIMARU GAVE ME THIS GIFT!" he responded

"you are just a TRAITOR! A DIRTY TRAITOR! You broke sakura's heart… she spends MOST OF HER NIGHTS CRYING FOR YOU!" he shouted

"hehe, you shall regret your last scentence…" he said as he jumped at naruto while making some handsigns

"fireball jutsu!" I screamed, 3 huge fire balls came out of my mouth

naruto attempted to dodge them while charging at me he swinged his arm at me and and scratched my arm with his long nails, his chakra started building up in his fist and he shouted " RASENGAN!!" he pierced me right through the stomach

"ungh…" I fell to the floor while bleeding my self away

'I cant believe I am dying like this…' he thought to himself

--I know it was kinda short but its my first fic

RATE AND REVIEW!! FLAMES WELCOME!!


	2. unfortunate happenings

disclaimer said in previous chapter...

hi guys its gian again this is the second chap hope you like it!

oh and

'' thought "" speech

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

sakura's POV

cries and whimpers were heard all over the village, although everyone was already used to it, i'd made it feel very uncomfortable for them

"SHIT! AUGH! OH-" shouted naruto while being pummeled by me

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KILLED HIM?!" i shouted at the top of her lungs.

she was pissed... that was bad for naruto, he was getting his ass kicked, hard..

sakura stops her usual loop of left/right pummeling to think what was she going to do without hope.. she had it... hope... sasuke could come back... but now... it was impossible...

with one last kick she sent naruto flying out her window.

'what am i going to do' i tought hard for 2 long nights, usually naruto and shino would stop by and leave her lunch, but naruto just recieved a punch of apricciation, shino got his usual kiss in the cheek, everytime, he blushed, ( shino is currently in love with sakura) he tried to avoid it but he couldent.

sakura went out to buy some food because she was starving, dispite the huge meal shino and naruto got her, she was starving.

all the villigers stared at her with sadness, some said "i'm very sorry sakura, really"

as she passed trough the village she arrived the center of konoha, there was something there, but, she was freaking amazed, so many people dressed in black in the same place, at first she tought it was an emo convention, but then she realized, it was none other that, sasuke uchiha's funeral..

her eyes grew wet, her feet burned with anxiousnes to get out of there, she ran... as fast as she could but dispite her effort, she trips and falls uncontious.

Naruto's POV

he happily ran all over the village, with all his bruises from his last pummeling.

"doot dooo dooo doo do dooo" he sang a happy song

alas, all his happiness ended when he saw sakura in the floor

he ran with tears in his eyes and such pink haired kuniochi in his arms, he was torn apart, he thought she was dead.

he arrived at the hospital, burst through the doors shouting like a maniac

"EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!"

doctors hurriedly put sakura on a bed

"how wil sh-" he blacked out.. he wasted all his chakra...

Sakura's POV (sorry for changing so fast! its part of the storeh)

"ungh... angh..." she woke up in her bed

"wha- what happened" she said

"nothing, my love" said sasuke while peering out her door.

" what- th-" she was fucking confused, like hell

"my love, did you remember what day was today?" said sasuke while raising an eyebrow

"uh... hallow..ween?" she said stutteringly

"ahaha" he laughed

"no silly, today is the day you said you wanted to have a child!■ he said laughing

⌠w- w- what?! i- I dont- ev-■ she said shocked

next thing she knows, she's naked.  
sasuke aproaches close to her entrance and just before that

⌠UNGH!■ I shouted when I jumped out of my hospital bed

⌠all... just... a dream...■ I looked down to the floor to let out a sigh of desperation

⌠i'd better go back to sleep■ 


	3. a unexpected visit

Disclaimer said in the first chapter

hey guys its me again... thanks for the first review dbzgtfan2004 so lets see what is happening now

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saukura's POV

I woke up to the sound of a rooster in her ears, it was naruto, she felt a pulse of anger, but her medic forbidded her to stand.

⌠ung■ it hurt her, badly

⌠good morning■ said none other than little miss sunshine, ino

⌠what are you doing here ino-baka■ she pouted at her

I hated her, but I needed her to push me to my limits.

⌠shit, I came here to say hello, baka!■ she shouted

⌠na- nani? Since when do you give a care about me?■ She questioned ino like a cop for an hour

ONE HOUR LATER ⌠all clear?■ she said roughly

⌠mhm■ I said reassuringly

⌠so wait naruto carried me here?■ I said confused

⌠yeah, he is so-■ she was cut off by a growling sakura

⌠so-so- so stupid!■ she said while backing away

'wait he did actually carry me' she tought

right after a --

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BOOF! Haha you will have to hold for now I dont have to much time and I have a writers block so figure out in the next chappie! 


	4. The Dissapearing

Chappie 4

dis- OH WHATS THE POINT....

SORREH for not updating.... i was away... heh... well to all the peoples out there this one is for my brother (IM TRYING TO CHECK SPELLING!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

third person POV

BOOM! a large sound tore apart the silence in the room

"FUCK! HIT THE FLOOR!" shouted sakura as she dropped her body to the floor, creating a impact wave deep in her muscles

"ugh!" she writhed in pain

There was something peculiar in the room... smelled like burning paper... BOOM! again.

"what's happening?!"

"just relax little girl..." said a shaky voice.

her muscles tingled, her mind melted, her senses faded away, and with her last breath she muttered

"na-ru-to" her voice faded away.

(Cut to a top view of the village, old round wooden houses and the original hokage statues with tsunade's new face carved to perfection)

"What?!" shouted a angry woman while stomping down on the ground.

"T-T-Tsunade-sama, he is back!" that one silver haired jonin NEVER stuttered.

"Fucking asshole... SEND THE ANBU FORCES, ALL OF THEM." said tsunade with an angry face that made chuck norris cry like a baby (whoa that's powerful)

"B-B-But, that is a very rash mo­"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT, GET HER BACK!" she screamed, when she cut off kakashi.

"YES MA'AM!!" he said as he faded away

(cut to a destroyed house, on fire, trees on fire)

"so guys what's so important that they sent all of us" said one of the anbu captains as he dashed trough the air.

"HE is back" said another captain

"shit..." said the first captain "remember the last time?" he said with a sad face

"i don't need or want to" said the second one

(Cut to the inside of the house, on fire, partly torched, paper shreds all around the floor)

"aww man they got her" said a crewmate with a mask slid down half his face

"that whore tsunade is gonna be angry her little toy is gone" said as he continue to insult the hokage

some ANBU crewmates waved "NO!" at him silently

"what?" he said cluelessly

BANG!!! his head just dissapeared, blood was all over.

"that fuckhead had it coming." Said tsunade.

The other crewmates stared a tsunade with a face filled with fear and shock.

"DISPERSE AND FIND HER" said Tsunade angrily.

(cut to naruto walking toward sakura's house whisling happily as some ANBU members dashed past him)

"hm, i wonder what happened? Oh well! time to give sakura her lunch!" he said cluelessly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WEWT KYUBBI TIME! (note for the stupid people: kyubbi is the nine tailed fox.)

i dont know... hehe just wait and see.

ill try to update every day.

this note is smaller.

and smaller

smaller.

small.

tiny.

lil'

.


End file.
